Falling
by HeavenHearted
Summary: PLANE CRASH AU. Grey's anatomy fanfic. Sets right after the boards at the end of season 8. While Cristina, Meredith, Alex, April, and Jackson are flying back to Seattle, they suddenly find themself at the middle of the woods. I can't promise that they would all survive this...
1. Falling

Meredith's POV

Today might be the worst day of my life. Not only I got Zola's stomach flu and threw up every single thing that entered my mouth in the last 36 hours, but I did it in the middle of my oral boards. How great.

I'm pretty sure I would pass though. I mean, one out of five residents fail their boards, it can't be me, can it?

Well I thought today was the worst day of my life... but who knows what tomorrow brings?

Right after everyone finished their exams, the five of us all gathered at the main lobby. Cristina couldn't stop talking about how 'extra' she was. She was just talking and talking and talking and I'm pretty sure I didn't understand a single word.

The rest of the group walked in. Jackson looked disgusted, April was as sweaty as a donkey, Alex was pissed, and I just felt (and most likely looked) like I was about to puke. Oh wait, I did puke. Cristina followed me as I rushed to the bathroom and puked my guts out. "Oh mer..." she said as she patted my back. But then she kept talking about how much her examiner hated her and about how much she is going to sue the guy if she fails. Overreacting? Cristina? That's normal.

I washed my mouth and we headed back to the lobby.

"Grey are you still sick?" Jackson asked as we walked towards them.

"Clearly, She is" Cristina sighed while making some weird moves with her arms.

"Just drop it. Let's go now or we will miss out flight" I said as I picked up my bag and suitcase and walked outside.

"She's right, our flight is in an hour and a half! We should get going" April said as she dialed for a cab.

An hour and a half later we were all seated in our plane sits. I sat next to Cristina, Jackson and April sat right behind us, and Alex sat on the row next to us.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we are about to fly from San Francisco, California toward Seattle, Washington. My name is Tyler Schmidt and I would be your pilot for today's flight. We are expected to have a nice smooth journey with some bumpiness when we reach closer to the destination. Enjoy your flight!" The make voice spoke through the speakers.

I looked out of the window as we took off. I think I was no longer sick because as we were flying I didn't feel as nausea and dizzy as before, and my fever has gotten better. It was a good sign. Was it?

Cristina's POV

We took off. I can't believe we just finished our oral surgical exams. We would soon be actual attendings!

I watched as Meredith took a couple of deep breaths as we took off. I checked her fever, it has gotten better. The poor girl was sick during the boards. How unlucky can one person be? Like seriously, that girl is one of the most unlucky people I know...

An hour into the flight, Jackson and April were asleep and Alex was watching some random movie, it started to get bumpy.

This pilot said that there would be bumps on the way, but these bumps were much worse than anything I have ever experienced. Meredith looked at me with panic as she opened the window and we both saw how closer to ground became and how more far away the sky were.

"What's going on?" April asked as she and Jackson woke up. "The pilot said there would be bumps, just try to ignore it and go back to sleep" Alex said as he paused his movie and looked at us. But I could clearly see he fastened his seat belt. I did the same thing, just in case.

"Alex, I don't think it's something we should ignore! Look!!" Jackson yelled as he looked out of his and April's window.

Oh my god! The wing is falling off!! It's falling off!! We are falling!!

Then the plane shut down. Meredith held my hand as the plane fell. People were screaming. I could smell fire. Death...

Falling.

We were actually falling out of the sky. Suddenly the plane jumped so hard it knocked Meredith out of her seat (she wasn't wearing her sit belt. How smart) and her head hit the plane's roof. "Mer!!!" I screamed as she cried in pain and slowly sat back in her seat. I heard April praying and Jackson was starting to hyperventilate himself.

"Everyone stay calm and tighten your sit belts!!" I ordered as I looked around me to make sure everyone heard me.

Falling.

The plane's wing was now completely unattached to the plane itself. We all flew forwards. This was slow death to me. But I believed we would survive this.

Falling.

I glanced at Meredith one last time. Hoping this won't be the last time i see her alive. "Cristina I love you" she mumbled, still blurry from the hit. I wanted to answer that I love her too, because I did. But it was too late.

Falling.

We were falling.

The world went black.


	2. All time low

April's POV

I woke up to the strong smell of smoke, the noise of screams, and to the feeling of being shaken by someone. My head hurt. My leg hurt. I opened my eyes to see a frightened Cristina with a small cut on her forehead and an obviously dislocated shoulder. I felt weird, I had no idea what was happening.

"Cristina? What happened?" I shouted as she helped me up.

"We were on the plane and it-" she panicked before I completed her sentence.

"Crashed. Our plane crashed!!!" I screamed in panic. It all came back to me. The violent jumps, the screaming, the plane wing braking off... Cristina nodded in disbelief.

"Where is everyone? Where is Jackson? And Alex? And Meredith? Cristina what happened to them??" I asked again as I looked at my leg. It was crushed, probably broken in about two places. At least the bone wasn't sticking out, I thought.

"I don't know!! I... I'm only wearing one shoe!! Where is my other shoe?? why can't I find my shoe???" She screamed as she started to hover around, looking for people and supplies.

And probably for her shoe.

I quickly grabbed a stick and stabilized my broken leg. I moaned in pain as I did. It hurt so much I would never forget it.

But except for my broken leg I was okay, considering. I had a couple of cuts and bruises but i didn't seem to have any major bleeding sir injuries. Cristina was also okay. Her shoulder was dislocated and had to go back in, and except for some cuts on her face she wasn't bruised at all. We were both lucky.

"We should look for them. What if they're dead Cristina?" I asked as my voice shook. I silently prayed they are okay. I prayed that we would all be okay. She helped me stand and sighed.

"None of them is dead until we find them, we can't allow ourselves to think like that" she said as her expression dropped.

I knew Meredith was (or is) her 'person'. And Jackson and I are just starting to be a thing, and Alex? He's Alex. We have to find them. Immediately.

Alex's POV

Blue. That was the color I first saw after we fell out of the sky.

When the plane crashed I was still conscious. I saw it happening. I saw the plane literally splitting in half as the people flew off their sits. I saw my friends being sucked out of the side as we first hit a tree. I saw them all get hurt. I saw blood. I saw fire.

I saw it as we hit the ground.

The ground that was now covered with pieces of the plane. And probably pieces of people.

I took a deep breath. It hurt. I was alive. I sat up and looked around, trying to spot one of my friends. I felt a stabbing pain in my leg as I started to stand up. I had a piece of the window's glass stuck in it. How great.

I then grabbed a piece of clothing that was on the ground next to me, pulled the glass out, and wrapped my aching leg with the clothing. I stood up, leaning on a stick I found, and started looking for people.

"Mer! Cristina! April! Jackson!" I tried over and over again. I scanned the area. I saw my side of the plane shattered in pieces spreaded out in front of me. They were probably at the other side of the forest, I thought.

I started looking for them. I was looking for a few minutes when I reached a small river that was by the trees. I looked up from the river and my heart calmed. Two of them are fine. Two more to go.

April and Cristina looked medically fine, but I could see they were more scared than they ever were.

"Alex!!! Oh my god!!" April waved her hand at me as they walked closer to the river. I crossed it and walked towards them. I don't think I was ever more glad to see these girls.

I hugged them.

When I think about it, they both hugged me back.

"Have you found anyone else?" Cristina asked as she sat April down on a big stone.

"No" I mumbled. We have to find the rest.

She looked at me sadly. I have never seen Cristina so defeated in my whole life. She allowed herself to be a human.

Well, at least something good came out of this.

We kept looking and then I noticed Cristina's hand. It was hanging from her shoulder. I started at it. "Cristina..." I whispered as I looked at her hand. "Pop it back. Please" she whispered back.

I pooped it back in.

To say that she screamed was an understatement.


	3. Lean on

Hey everyone :) please please please review and comment!

Enjoy ;)

Jackson POV

I woke up to a scream from far away. It was familiar. Too familiar.

Cristina??

I opened my eyes to the burning light of the sun right above me. It smelled like fire. I was hot. I moved my head around and my heart dropped. No surprise I smelled fire.

The plane wing that was attached to our plane sits was now on fire. Actual wild fire. I panicked and tried to get up. My chest hurt. Probably some broken ribs. But I had some troubles breathing so I probably had a hemothorax as well. I stood up and a wave of pain attacked me.

My hand was burned.

Ouch.

I started walking around looking for my friends when I suddenly looked at the familiar chair in front of me. My plane sit. It was broken in half but still connected to the one before it. That was Meredith's sit. The rest of the seats were gone. What if they are all dead and I'm the only survivor?? I took a deep and painful breath and calmed myself down. They are okay. The must be okay. The are fine and alive.

"April!! Cristina!! Alex!! Meredith!!!" I called as I walked by the debris area that was starting to fire up. I have to get out of here.

"I'm here" I heard another familiar voice. It was shaky, and weak.

"Jackson please help me" the voice cried again as I tried to understand We're it was coming from.

"Mer?" I asked, recognizing her voice. "Meredith where are you?" I asked again.

"Please Jackson, it hurts so much..." she cried again. I now started running around looking for her. Was I just imagining her voice? Was I going crazy??

But then I saw it.

She was stuck under the wing that was by our plane sits. I leaned down. Her tiny figure was now laying under a huge piece of metal. "Meredith! We have to get you out of here" I said as I started to cry. I could not believe our plane crashed.

"Please... do it fast" she whispered again as the tears rushed freely out of her eyes.

"Right away, Grey" I teased her as a little smile formed on her face.

I leaned up and tried to move the wing. It shifter a few centimeters but there was no way I could do it on my own.

She moaned in pain as I did it. Poor thing.

"Meredith, we need to get help. I can't move this thing on my own" I said as I started to walk away.

"No! Please don't go. I don't want to die alone" she sobbed as I walked closer.

"Hey, hey, hey! You are not going to die! I'm going to find the rest of the guys, and together we would move this dang wing off of you. Alright?" I whispered as I held her tiny blood covered hand. She nodded her head and gave me a smile.

I got up and walked away knowing she might not make it until I'm back.

I walked around the forest and kept calling their names.

"April!!" I shouted "Cristina!!" I screamed "Alex!!" I was loosing hope. But then someone called me back.

"Jackson? Is that you??" That was April's voice. I walked towards the big stone when I saw her sitting on it. Even with the dirt and blood covering her, she still looked gorgeous. I love that girl.

I walked up to them and felt a strong need to hug each and every one.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay. I thought we were the only ones alive" I said as I looked at them with sad eyes.

"We?? You found Meredith?" Cristina, who was now trying to put a fake cast on her shoulder asked.

"Oh, yeah... you should come. Now. It's, umm very bad"

Meredith's POV

I don't think I have ever felt this way. Imagine being trapped under a plane's wing that was on fire. I assure you it's just as bad as it sounded.

Every single inch of my body was hurting. I felt like I'm dying slow and painful death. Maybe that's what it is... maybe it is death. There is a limit to what a human body can take, and should have been dead already. I was almost blown into pieces after that bomb exploded. I almost died after drowning. I almost got shot. I was living on the edge.

Maybe this time I'll actually fall off

My head was starting to get light. My eyesight was getting darker and darker, my eyes were almost closing. I fought it. I wanted to be alive. I wanted to go back to Derek. I wanted to watch Zola grow. I wanted to be an attending.

But is wanting enough?

I was starting to loose hope when I heard faint and familiar voices. They were coming for me.

"Meredith??" I heard Cristina. Oh god Cristina. I wanted to scream to her that I'm here and I'm fine but my voice wouldn't function. I grabbed my sit belt and hit the wing with it. It made a loud noise but I didn't care. I wanted them to find me.

I heard their footsteps getting closer, they were coming for me.

Finally, April leaned down to me and held my shaking hand. I smiled. I was so glad to see her. "You are going to be okay mer" her voice was soft and encouraging. I was starting to like her more and more recently.

"One, two, three!!" I heard Alex yell as the wing stared to shift more and more.

I was free.

Cristina helped me up.

I wanted to go and hug her but as she help me in her arm my eyes rolled back and everything went back.

Goodbye(?)


	4. Thunderclouds

Meanwhile back in Seattle...

Derek's POV

I'm pretty sure Zola puked about a dozen times in the last 24 hours. Since Meredith left to San Francisco, Zola wouldn't stop crying and now I finally got her to sleep in the last clean outfit she had left- a bumblebee costume. How pathetic. There was a noise of footsteps from the front door and Lexie walked in. She was happy. She and mark have just made things work and they're back together. Finally!

I smiled at her and she sat next to me on our couch.

"Isn't Meredith supposed to be back yet? Didn't you guys have a reservation at that restaurant near the bay?" She asked as she opened the TV and muted it, in order to not wake Zola up.

"Yeah... Maybe their flight was delayed... and I canceled the reservation. She called in the morning and told me that she was sick and that she completely messed up in her exam so I guessed she won't be in the mood for a fancy restaurant" I said with a chuckle. One day apart from my wife and I already miss her. I can't wait for her to be back already.

Lexie kept switching the channel even though none of us were really meaning to actually watch it. She stopped when she reached the news channel. I got bored so I grabbed a book and lifted my soar legs up to the little table in front of me. Lexie froze and turned the volume back on.

"Derek!" She whispered as she took the book out of my hand and pointed at the screen.

"Lexie! What do you want? Give it back to me!" I said as I struggled to repack for the book that was now on the other side of the couch.

"Listen." She said as her mouth dropped. I looked at the TV screen.

"A small passengers plane that was flying from San Francisco to Seattle has not lended at it's assumed arrival time and we have lost any connection and communication with it. The destiny of that passengers and pilots is unknown, and we are currently predicting that the aircraft had either been stolen or crashed." A female voice stated again and again and again. I looked at Lexie.

"That doesn't mean..." I started to mumble but got stopped by the loud ringing of my cellphone. Lexie looked at me, fear in her eyes, as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Derek, we need you at the hospital" Owen hunt's voice ordered. His voice was shaky. This was not good.

"What happened?"

"It's... you should come now"

"O-Okay"

And at this moment, I knew. I just knew.

Miranda's POV

I walked into conferences room B on the third floor of Seattle Grace mercy west. I walked in. I had this feeling, all day long, this knot in my stomach, that something is wrong.

My interns were now done with their boards. This is very stressful...

When I opened the door i saw most of the hospital's attendings sitting around the table, Owen hunt (aka the chief, ugh) standing up with bloodshot eyes.

Something was wrong. Oh my god.

"Hunt, What is it?" I asked as I sat down next to Callie and Arizona.

"We're waiting for a couple more people and then we'll start" he said. You could hear he was crying.

"Okay. Are the residents back yet?" Callie asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Let's just wait." Owen said again, louder this time.

The next thing I know Lexie and Derek walked into the room with scared faces. They knew something.

"It's their plane, isn't it??" Lexie was crying now.

"Grey, Slow down! What do you mean their plane??" I asked her as she walked closer towards Owen.

"Answer me." She pleaded. Owen nodded and Lexie broke down into heavy sobs.

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Richard asked from behind me while holding a crying Derek tight.

"Please? Owen, what hell?" Mark was now panicking.

Just from seeing Derek Lexie and Owen I knew exactly what happened.

Something happened to my interns. My interns that were now not interns anymore. My interns that should have arrived hours ago. My interns that weren't here.

And then I knew. I just knew.

sorry for such a short chapter... but please review and comment :)


	5. Cold blood

Back to the plane crash...

Cristina's POV

I can't believe we finally found everyone. We were all okay and we were all alive and i didn't think we were so badly injured. Until we moved the plane wing off of Meredith.

She was helpless. She looked so scared and fragile under that piece of metal. April couldn't stand up because of her broken leg so she layed next to Meredith and held her hand as we freed her from the trap.

"You're okay mer" April whispered over and over again.

Since my shoulder was back at its place, I helped Alex and Jackson lift the wing up. Meredith moaned in pain as we did.

When she was free, I leaned down to her and helped her up. She was a little pale and shaky but she was able to stand up just fine. I told her that I love her. She smiled at me and suddenly collapsed.

I held her in my arms and gently layed her on the ground. "She passed out!!" I screamed towards Alex and Jackson, who were helping April walk. It was getting late and we had to settle down and make a fire. It was cold.

They rushed towards us and then I noticed something warm on my hands. I looked at them and my heart dropped. Blood. Not a drop, no two. My hands were soaked wet with blood. But who's blood was it?

I looked down at myself. I was okay.

I looked at the other three people sitting next to me. They were okay.

I looked down.

"Oh my god!! Alex get me that!" I screamed as I placed my hand on Meredith's abdomen and looked at Alex and then at the paper towels that we have found earlier. Alex rushed to get them.

"What's wrong?" April suddenly asked with concern.

"She's bleeding from a huge cut on her abdomen. We need to get out of here. Like, immediately" i yelled, waiting for someone to save us.

But no one came...

Her bleeding stopped and she woke up. Jackson and I helped her up while Alex took April. The five of us walked around, looking for somewhere to lay our heads.

After about 10 minuets of scanning the area, we reached the back of the plane. It seemed like it was the only part of the plane that could still be identified as a plane. I sighed heavily, tired from the journey, as I sat mer down and helped Alex sit April right next to her. We were defeated. Tired. Not tired, exhausted. Injured. Broken. We all looked at the ground and stayed silent. Alex was the first to break it. "I think we should start a fire. It's getting late and cold" Alex said as Jackson nodded "I'll help. Stay here, girls" Jackson said with a soft voice. Almost relaxing.

The boys left and I looked at April and Meredith. They were both in much worse shape than I was. I was just lucky.

"Do you think they will find us before we die?" April's voice was filled with fear.

"They will" Meredith said weakly as she held April's hand.

I wanted to believe she's right. But will they?

I hope so.

April's POV

"They will"

I really hope she's right. We have no food and not enough water for the five of us. If someone is meaning to find us, they better do it quickly.

Everyone seem so positive. They are all acting like we weren't just in a huge plane crashed (that killed about 80% of the few passengers in it) and like we weren't dying.

We were dying.

I really didn't want to die. I wanted so much more. I didn't believe I would die but I could. I could die of septic shock. Or hypothermia. Or any hidden internal bleeding. Or starve to death. So many options.

But something did made me positive. So many people have died in front of us. There were so many dead bodies laying in these woods.

But we survived.

The five of us are still alive and breathing. The five of us are together and somehow safe. Everything happens for a reason, the Bible says, so I guess the fact that we are right here right now, together, is a good sign.

Meredith looked hopeful, surprisingly, and so did Cristina. Maybe I should be too. I should be thankful that they didn't die, that I didn't die. I'm deciding to be thankful. I'm using the opportunity.

"So... I know this is a weird timing. But I wish we could have been closer over the past years. I really like being with you and I definitely didn't mean for you to hate me" I kind of whispered in the silence. Meredith squeezed my hand even harder now.

"April, we don't hate you!" She said, with somehow a surprise in her voice. It made me happy hearing it.

"So why?..." I started again but got cut by Cristina.

"Why did we treat you the way we did? It's our thing. Meredith and I are being bitchy to other people. We're protecting our people, and when you , the mercy westers, came to our hospital, we felt attacked. So yeah we were kinda bitchy toward you. And yeah you are very annoying sometimes... but we all are. We all have our 'moments'. We don't hate you at all... I actually like having you around." She said as she stood up and sat next to us. I was sort of shocked to hear these words coming out of her mouth. I looked at Meredith with a small smile and we both started to laugh.

"What?" Cristina asked, annoyed.

"I cannot believe you just said that" Meredith giggled and I smiled at her.

"Oh Stop it. It's the stress!" She said again and we laughed even harder.

A wave of pain hit my leg as I uncomfortably shifted and winched.

"You okay?" Meredith asked as she coughed.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

The boys were back and they started to make the fire. It was dark already and all I could see was the red flames of the fire. I looked at them. They burned my eyes. I stared at them more and more and drifted off to sleep.

I slept lightly. I was scared. I hated camping. But this wasn't camping. There wasn't a tent, and there wasn't foor and comfy coats, this was hell. but still, I slept.

I slept in between Meredith and Jackson. We were cold. So cold. We were only wearing our street clothes and a jacket, and I was freezing. I attached myself to Meredith from one side and to Jackson from the other. We kept each other warm. The fire was now getting fainter and fainter as I woke up from a wave of shivering. I sighed and tossed to my side. I saw Jackson's face. So beautiful. So soft. I loved him. I stared at him and I was so thankful that he was alive and that I knew him. He was my study buddy. The shoulder to cry on. My roommate, my partner. He has been only that for so long. But now? Now he was more. Now I was in love with him. I wanted to have what Derek and Meredith have now. Marriage. House. Kids. Family. I wanted that. I took another deep breath and turned over to my other side. Meredith. I never really noticed that she was very pretty. She was kind. She was brilliant. She was a good person. I want to be her friend. I want to be one of her 'people'. Derek was lucky to have her. I watched the rise and fall of her chest as my eyes closed and I almost slept. But then I noticed something and my eyes just stayed open. I watched closely.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Nothing. She stopped. I waited and waited for another inhale. My heart was beating rapidly. I sat up and looked closer at her. Paleness. She hit her head while we crashed. Oh no.

"Meredith... mer, wake up!" I whispered as I checked her wrist. She had a pulse. I breathed out and layed back down, staring at her again. When I got nervous because she wasn't moving, I saw movement.

But it wasn't the rise and fall of her chest. It wasn't another inhale exhale. She was shaking violently. Her hand fisting over mine. Her head heating the ground again and again. Her legs kicking nothing. It took me a while to even process what happened. I sat back up, crying in pain, and woke everyone up.

"April? What is it?" Jackson sleepily mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"She's seizing!!!


	6. Wishing and hoping

Meredith's POV

3 days. 72 hours. 4320 minuets.

3 days have passed since the crash. 3 days since my world has been flipped upside down. 3 days since I found myself trapped under a wing. 3 days since I first smelled the fire. 3 days since I first felt the hunger. 3 days that seemed like years and decades. 3 miserable days.

But we were all doing better. I was doing better. I was feeling better.

I didn't have another seizure since the first night. It was a good sign, but the fact that I had a seizure wasn't very calming. I had an idea and I'm going to bring it up today. It might be our last hope.

I slept next to April again. We had our 'camp' (that's actually some of the debris and a little fire) and a very wise arrangement of the water and resting time. We were all exhausted. We spent most of our time sitting next to the warm fire and doing nothing. Mostly talking though. I can't believe how closer I got to April and Jackson.

I must admit it, I didn't like them at first. But now... I'm so glad they are my friends! They are kind and funny... and just amazing. I think I just found people to fill up the spaces in my heart. The ones of George and Izzie.

I woke up and yawned. No matter how much sleep we get, we are always tired. It's so dumb I don't even get it. I sat up noticing that my abdomen still hurt a little so I leaned back to the chopped tree behind me. I looked up and saw Alex.

"Hey" I said softly with a smile.

"Meredith... I can't do this anymore" he began shaking from panic.

"Alex... I have an idea. An idea that might be our last chance since they haven't found us yet" I whispered in order to not wake up the others.

"You do?" April sleepily asked as she woke.

"Sorry I woke you" I said softly.

"It's alright. I had to wake up anyways. How are you feeling?" She asked me as she sat up as well, leaning in the same tree. Why did everyone keep asking me that?

"I'm fine. I feel better than before" I said with a sigh.

"That's good" Cristina mumbled from her sleeping spot.

"Morning Cristina" Jackson woke up as well.

"So Meredith... what's that idea of yours?" April asked as Cristina came to sit with us, leaning on the tree.

"I thought about it all night. The crash happened about 90 minuets after we took off, and that means that we are supposed to be somewhere at Oregon. So I figured... since I think it's better for us to get medical help sooner than later, I just thought that maybe we should... um... move." I said quickly, a little nervous from their reaction.

"Move?" Jackson asked again, a little confused.

"Move." I said again looking at the ground.

"And by 'move', you mean you want us all to walk to the nearest city and into a hospital?" Cristina assumed.

I nodded.

Then there was an odd silence, like everyone were thinking about the situation.

"I must say, if we aren't so far away from a town, it's a really smart idea" Alex broke the silence.

"We would die here if we wait longer... we have no food and a very small amount of water, and we all have some injuries. I think we should really get going" April agreed "but I can't walk, and neither can mer" she said sadly.

"I can walk!" I yelled. Well, at least I think I can.

"Sure you can" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"We'll help you then" Jackson was speaking now.

"Alright... I think that soon we would all be safe in our beds at home" I said with excitement.

I missed Derek so much. Ugh I missed his face, and his hair, and his eyes, and his voice. I miss him. And missing him hurt me more than any physical pain that I was having. I also missed Zola. I missed her cute giggles and gorgeous tint brown eyes. She is my princess and I missed her.

All I wanted to do right now was to hold her tight and tell her that her mommy is alright. And that she's coming home soon.

Hopefully.


	7. Cry me a river

Meanwhile back in Seattle...

Derek's POV

3 days. It has been 3 days since their plane disappeared. Nobody is even sure what happened to the plane. Or to the passengers. It has actually been 4 days since I last saw her. 4 days ago she left to San Francisco. I kissed her goodbye and hugged her tightly. Could this be the last time I did it? No! I can't allow myself to think that way. She's okay. She's alive. She's fine.

The last 4 days have been the worst of my life. Every second she wasn't by me, another piece of my heart shattered to pieces. The days at the hospital got harder. I kept getting these pitty looks from everyone and the other attending's mood was really off. They were all worried. We were all worried. I was most surprised by Miranda and Callie.

Miranda bursted into sobs right after we told her the news, then she stormed out of the room and locked herself in her lab. I walked pass it a few times yesterday... she sat still, staring at the tv screen, and mumbling "why always my interns?". Or at least that's what I think she did.

And then there is Callie. First of all there is the fact that she has been so helpful and supportive. She took Zola to her place at the first night, and she's keeping my little girl happy. I can't find the words to thank her for that. But the second thing is that I heard her crying. And praying. Secretly in her office. I don't really know what's her connection to any of them, but I guess that's just Callie. She's a good person.

And me? I've been a wreck lately. I have been angry and depressed and I think I might broke our tv screen. Oops...

I just got home from another exhausting day at the hospital. Zola was asleep and I walked upstairs

. I took a quick shower and wore on my pajama pants. Meredith liked them. No, Meredith likes them. I sat on our bed and took a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door. It opened. Lexie.

That poor girl has been worried sick for the past days. I expected it though, she cared about Meredith. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she had a folded tissue in her hands. I felt kind of sorry for her.

"Could you please tell Chief Hunt that I'm sick? I'm not going to work tomorrow" her voice shook.

I nodded sadly and she walked to sit by me.

"Do you think they would ever find them?" She asked as she whipped her wet face.

"I hope so" I answered as I felt the tears taking over.

"I'm sure they will. They are okay and they all will be okay" she sighed.

There were a few moments of silence until Lexie finally reached to her pocket and grabbed out her phone. She hasn't opened her phone since the first night, so I was kind of surprised.

I looked at her with a questioning look and she said "I'm checking if there are any news". I hoped there would be.

"Oh my god!" She cried.

"What???" I panicked and yelled. Were they dead?

"Lexie?!" I shouted again.

"There's a voicemail. S-She left a voicemail" Lexie kept crying.

I quickly grabbed the phone from her arms.

'1 voicemail from Meredith'

My heart dropped. She left a voicemail. "Please you do it... I can't" Lexie pleaded.

I pressed play.

"Hi Lexie... I really don't know what's going to happen. I'm pretty sure our plane is crashing and... oh my god... I can't believe it... Lexie we are so close to the ground! I'm scared! And if I don't survive this I just wanted you to know that I love you. You are an awesome sister and an amazing young surgeon. Continued the Greys legacy. Would you? For me? *crashing sounds* and please... if I don't come back please tell Derek I love him and-"

And the voicemail was over. Hearing her voice warmed my heart. She was my heart. She was everything. But hearing her sweet and soft voice being so scared and confused broke me. I broke into sobs and Lexie just sat there and started at the black phone screen.

What if that was the last time I hear her voice? The fact that she's gone was getting more true every moment. I have made my decision.

**Sorry for the short update. What do you think Derek will do? Leave a review ;)**


	8. Movement

Back in the woods...

Cristina's POV

Oregon. Based to our calculations we were somewhere in the state of Oregon. That couldn't be too bad, could it? Meredith was right, we won't make it another day if we just stay here, so we have to move. Move out of the woods. But where do we need to go? That's the problem- none of us knows where. We just need to pick a random direction and follow it until we get somewhere. That's not the best option, but that's better than dying in here.

We packed bags. We packed bags like we were going hiking at camping. We packed our backpacks with as many bandages, water, and matches as we could find. We even packed clothes and some toothbrushes from our now broken suitcases. Each of us wore as many things as he could and we were almost ready to go. We just had to figure out one thing.

How are we going to carry each other? April couldn't walk. And Meredith could walk but I really rather she wouldn't. Jackson could walk but he couldn't fully carry April because he had burns on his arm. Alex could walk as well, he was kind of limping but still walking. And I was perfect (as I always am) and my injuries didn't really stop me from walking and carrying people. So we made our decision; we do turns.

Two people will carry April and the other one will be with Meredith, and then we switch.

"All set?" Alex asked and he grabbed a few sticks that could use as a walking sticks. Smart. Did I just say smart? Oh my god I really am going crazy...

"Yeah" April said as she grabbed two backpacks and handed one to Meredith. We figured, since they aren't walking, they would carry the bags. Win win.

"Okay, let's go guys" Jackson said as April layed her hands on him and he helped her up.

We started walking. Jackson and I helping April, and Alex walking next to Meredith.

We walked through the woods and we noticed that the trees were becoming fewer and fewer. "We are on the right way" Meredith said as she grasped for air.

"Meredith do you want to stop for a moment?" I asked with a bit of concern. She was pretty badly injured and still walked all of this distance. Badass.

"Yes please" she smiled and quickly sat down on the floor, breathing heavily, and so did the rest of us.

"We have made quite a progress... look, just in a few miles we'll be completely out of the woods" Jackson said as he pointed to the distance and we all enthusiastically nodded and smiled. I really hope he's right because my body was starting to feel like a wreck. We sat there for a few minutes until April said "I think we should continue now, it would be dark in a few hours and we should find somewhere to set a fire in".

"She's right, we should go now okay?" I asked as Meredith gave me a little smile. We're okay. And we would be much more okay when we get to the closest town.

We all got up and walked again when April suddenly asked. "So i know it's random but I've always wanted to ask, were you all interns together?" She looked at Alex and I, who were carrying her, and then back to Meredith, who was walking behind us with Jackson.

"Yeah. Us and two more people. We were under dr. Bailey" I answered and smiled. I miss these old days. I wish I could go back...

"Who?" Jackson asked. "George and izzie" Meredith said sadly. "Why did they leave?" April asked, confused. "Well..." Alex said hesitatingly. "George got hit by a bus and died, and izzie got cancer and left" I responded sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry" April said. "That's fine, we're way passed it" I smiled at her.

"But now you guys are here" Meredith giggled "and I like it. I like having you here" she said as she hugged Jackson lightly and gave April a smile. Her smile made my day. The truth is though... I'm not passed it. I'm not passed anything. I can't watch James Bond anymore, because it reminds me of George, and I still miss Izzie's bakings. But Meredith is passed it. That's what amazes me the most. Even after all the crap she had been through, the tragedies, the mental traumas, she's still positive. I wonder how fast she'll get over this.

I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed. "I do too. You're good people". "Yeah" Alex joined the conversation. Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my shoulder. "Can we switch? My shoulder hurts and I need some more time with my person" I laughed and Meredith giggled back.

"Sure" Jackson said as we switched. I walked and stood next to Meredith. We smiled. Actual real smiles. That was the first time since the crash that I felt joy.

We walked about an hour more until the trees disappeared and we realized we were on the edge of a cliff. The view was breathtaking. But what was more exciting than the stunning view, was the town right in front of us.

Not so far away, there was a pretty big town.

And all we have to do now, is walk down the hill.

And then we'll be safe.


	9. Stressed out

Meanwhile back in Seattle...

Callie's POV

I woke up to the sound of my ringing phone. I moaned as I sat up and answered it. "Hello?" I whispered, trying to not wake Arizona up. "Hey Callie, could you please pick up Zola on your way to the hospital? I'm not going today" it was Derek. He sounded so sad and depressed... well, why wouldn't he? His wife is missing and probably dead, or dying, I would be depressed as well. "Yeah no problem" I answered "thank you, it's so good to have you around... it's... it's just that these days are so hard for me" he said again. "That's okay, anything you want. I'm here for you" I told him with a sad smile. "Thanks. Gotta go" "bye" "bye Callie" he hung up. Poor thing.

"What's wrong?" Arizona was now awake. "Oh, nothing, it was Derek" I sighed. "Oh..." her face dropped. "Any news? I mean why did he call?" She asked as she sat up next to me. "No... he wanted us to help with Zola because-" I said before I was cut off by the phone's ringing once again. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Am I talking with dr. Callie Torres?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Hello, my name is dr. Rebecca Smith from CHI mercy medical center, I am calling you about a past patient of yours who was just admitted for a broken spine after an accident, and is asking for you. We would really love if you fly here to do the surgery"

"When is the surgery scheduled?"

"Today's afternoon, we already booked the flights and the OR. You'll be leaving at about 1 PM from Boeing field airport at Seattle. Of course, if you're okay with that"

"Yes, no problem, I'll be there"

"Thank you som much!! I'm looking forward to working with you. When you arrive just ask for dr. Smith"

"No problem"

"Have a nice day, see you soon"

"Bye"

"Goodbye"

I hung up. A surgery at another hospital didn't look like a very exciting thing in regular times, but now, all I needed is a distraction from this hospital. The residents called it Seattle Grace mercy death hospital for a very good reason. Look how they ended up...

"Who was it?" Arizona asked as she walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her arm. She is so beautiful.

"Some surgeon from Oregon, she wants me to fly there today to do some surgery" I sighed as I started getting Sofia dressed and fed.

"And you agreed, right? I can handle Sofia by my own" Arizona giggles and kissed Sofia who hugged her tightly. "See?" She smirked. I laughed. I was so lucky.

"Yeah, I did. Plus, I sort of need a distraction. You know," I started saying before she nodded and said "I know".

After a few minutes we all left the house and picked Zola up. We arrived to the hospital, I dropped off the girls at daycare, changed to my scrubs, checked on some patient, and then I drove to the airport.

When I got to the airport, I surprisingly saw that it was empty. I walked to the woman who checked the boarding pass and asked her "why is it so empty in here today? This place is usually crowded". "Yeah... I guess it's because what happened to that plane four days ago. People are kind of afraid to fly now" she smiled and handed me my pass. "All set" "Thank you".

Four days. I haven't realized it has been four days since their plane got lost. Derek hasn't seen the love of his life for four days. Bailey hasn't seen her interns for four days. Zola hasn't seen her mommy for four days. Owen hasn't seen his girlfriend in four days. Lexie hasn't seen her sister in four days. Wow. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice we already took off.

After a little while we landed. I looked for a cab and it drove me to the hospital for what felt like forever. We drove through the woods, through the hills, I'm pretty sure the driver had no idea what he's doing. When we drove next to something that reminded me of Derek's land in Seattle, I sat something. I saw people. I saw five dusty people sitting on the ground. I couldn't see their faces. But I knew it. I just knew it.

"Wait!! Stop right here!! I want to get off!" I yelled as I grabbed my backpack and threw the change on the driver. He stopped the car and I quickly got out and said "thank you!!"

I started running. I started running like never had. I knew it's them. I could _feel_ them. It's them. It's them. It has to be.

Breathless, I got closer to them. For some reason I froze. I was scared. I noticed three girls and two boys. It's them. I tapped on one of the woman's shoulder.

"Meredith?"


	10. Save me

**Thank you all for your heartwarming reviews!! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story :) and without any further distractions... this is it.**

Callie's POV

"Meredith?" My scared and shaky voice asked as the woman winched and turned around.

"Callie..." she said before crying into my chest. I held her tightly and cried as well. "Meredith?" Another woman walked towards us. "C-Callie? Thank god" Cristina sighed. "Thank god..." she mumbled as she walked towards the others and got them closer to me. We all hugged and cried and Meredith was still deep in her sobs in my arms.

They all looked horrible. Their skin was no covered by a mixture of blood and dust. They were all noticeably hurt. They all looked pale. They all looked tired. They all looked defeated and exhausted. And they were crying of joy. Crying because they knew that the nightmare was over.

Meredith's POV

Callie. Callie Torres. I was sobbing into the chest of Callie. My friend. My mentor. The one that helped me study for my boards. I cried because I knew she was real. Because I knew she wasn't another hallucination. I sobbed and sobbed as I felt my insides tearing. I knew my state was bad. Very bad. I should have been dead already. But I fought . I fought because I couldn't afford leaving my friends in the woods by theirselves. My body was ignoring the injuries. My mind was pushing the pain. But now? Now someone found us. Now there was someone to defend my friends. They weren't alone anymore. They were found. They were safe.

So my body gave up.

I felt the blood rushing out of my wounds. I felt the same pounding in my head and chest as i did in the first day. I felt my bones breaking. I felt my sobs stop and being replaced by grasping. I knew I was dying. I knew I might never see Derek again. I knew my friends were safe. So I let myself go.

Callie held me. She held me as my head got light and I faded. She held me as my blood soaked her clean shirt. She held me as I passed out. She held me as I heard her screaming for her phone. She held me as she called 911. She held me as the paramedics came. And then she let me go. I heard her. She said she was going to talks to him. I heard her whispering next to my ear. She said I'll be okay. She said she's going to call Derek.

Thank you universe. Thank you for finally letting me be okay.

Derek's POV

I wanted to go look for them. I had no idea how but I was determined to look for them. To help. I couldn't seat in my house and wait for her to pop out if nowhere. I was her savior. He husband. She was the love of my life and I couldn't give up on her.

I was seating at the local police station. I guessed that would be a good place to start. I would go in, yell a bit, cry a bit, talk a bit, and they'll let me on the next searching helicopter. Easy peasy.

It was about 7 am. I wasn't planning on going to the hospital until I find her. I sat at the waiting area for what seemed like decades until a female officer called me.

"I'm looking for mr. shepherd?"

"That's me"

"Officer Samuel will see you in a bit. Room 14b."

"Okay, Thanks"

After a few minutes the woman led me to the room. I sat in front of a male officer, who looked pretty serious, and took a deep breath. Here we go.

"How may I help you, mr. shepherd?"

"I was wondering if you have any information on the flight 769 case" my voice shook.

"Unfortunately I do not. We are about to send some more searching teams to scan the areas in north California and south Oregon, which is where we assume the plane fell down." His voice was harsh and annoyed.

"That's the deal... I'm hoping to join the searching team"

"And why is that?" He sounded confused.

"I'm sorry... I forgot to present myself. My name is _doctor _Derek shepherd. I'm a neurosurgeon. My wife- Meredith Grey- has been in that flight. She's a surgeon as well. I need to find her." I stated

"I see... I'm sorry, but it's impossible to let a citizen join the search team..."

"Please. If there is someone who can find her, it's me"

"Our teams are well trained and we are very good in our job and-"

"I'm sorry, well trained?! Good at your job?! Today is day five. Five freaking days since I last saw my wife! You are everything but good at your job!" I was tearing now.

"Well..."

"How would you feel if it was you? Your wife or husband or whoever you love? I'm helpless. I need to feel like I'm helping in some sort of way" I was pleading now.

The officer nodded. "Hang on for a second" he left the room.

After a few minutes he came back.

"There is a team leaving in two hours from this address" he said as he handed me a post it "I hope you find her"

"Thank you so much"

"I'm here for you"

I stepped out. Maybe there was hope after all.


	11. Soon we’ll be found

**I am so sorry for being so inactive lately, I just had about 6492937299238 exams to study for and I had no time to write... plus I kinda lost inspiration so if you have any ideas you are more than welcome to PM them to me;)**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this ridiculously short and bad update...**

Derek's POV

We were just about to go on the secon helicopter for today when officer Samuel's phone kept ringing. Nonstop.

"Just answer the damn phone!" Another annoyed officer shouted.

Officer Samuel picked it up and I carefully tried to listen, assuming it has something to do with the investigation. Well, at least I hoped it would.

"Hello? Officer Samuel talking" "oh really?" "When?" "In what hospital?" "Okay, thank you"

He hung up.

"Well?" I asked. He looked worried. "What?" I was getting scared. He sighed.

"They found them" I wanted to jump up and down from happiness but he seemed disappointed and sad.

"That's amazing!!! But why are you...?" I asked, afraid to know the truth.

"It's just that... they only found a few of the passengers, and they are in bad shape. They were the only ones who survived, about 80% of the people on the plane were killed instantly"

I think my heart just froze. There was an 80% chance that Meredith was dead. And if she wasn't dead she was in a bad shape. I had to get there.

"Where?" I asked

He didn't answer.

"WHERE??" I was shouting now.

"CHI mercy medical center. It's in Oregon" he said quietly. I jumped from my seat and headed to my car, not stopping to look at him.

"Hey doc!! I hope she's okay!" He yelled to me and I smiled to him, mouthing 'thank you'.

She has to be okay.

Cristina's POV

They took us to a hospital. We were supposed to be treated in there. But instead, it seemed like the minute Callie found us, we were getting worse. Jackson's burns got a bit infected, April's leg started hurting her more, Alex's passed out but then came back, a few of my cuts opened, and Meredith collapsed and crashed. All of us were treated now. We were either getting scanned, stitched, or operated on. We were all fine now.

I was high on pain meds because I had so many cuts on my body, I laid on a hospital bed. It was unfamiliar. I looked at my hand, on of it was in a cast for my shoulder and the other one had an IV attached to it. I sighed. Where was everyone? I felt the pain meds start to drift off as my vision became clear and suddenly I was aware of what happened. Our plane crashed. We were lost for days. Callie found us. We are okay now.

I turned my head to see April in a bed next to me. She was asleep, a little pale, but she looked much better than how she looked in the woods. She had an IV as well, and her leg was elevated and wrapped by a huge cast. She must have had surgery.

I looked to the other side of the room to see two more beds, occupied by Jackson and Alex's sleeping forms. They were all asleep and all looked fine. Alex had some bandages but he was okay other than that. Jackson had a chest tube and his arms were wrapped with thin Vaseline papers, for his burns.

I was about to drift off when I heard a familiar voice. Oh I love this voice. I missed this voice. I thought I would never hear this voice again. The voice got closer and I sat up, watching the voice get closer and closer. The voice came and held me. It held me and cried.

"Cristina..." the voice mumbled to my ear

"Owen..." I mumbled back.


	12. Never go back

Meredith's POV

I back was in the woods. The cold, dangerous, dark woods. I was back to this ridiculously scary feeling of being lost. I was alone. All over again. I was still there, trying my best to tell my friends that I'm okay. That I'm fine. That the fact the I seized wasn't so bad. I was still there pretending that everything is alright even though my insides are being ripped apart. I was still there, shaking at nights. Cold. Frozen. When I drown back then it was so cold... but now it was different. The cold just hurt me. But it didn't let me fade. I was still there staring straight, thinking about Derek. Thinking about his reaction when I come back as nothing more than a dead body. I was there. I was still there in the woods. I think I might be there until the end of my life. I was still there, smelling my own blood. I was still there, feeling as it dripped down my stomach. I was still there, coughing it up and hiding it. In my own mind I was there. Maybe I thought I was still there because all I could feel now was pain. Pure, stabbing, throbbing, killing pain. It wasn't even pain. It was something between aching and numbness. I was there because I was scared. And back then when I was really there, I was scared. I was back there because I was hurt. I know I was. I know I wasn't in a good shape. I wasn't fine. An I'm still not, and that's why I'm there.

I was there again, but I knew I wasn't.

It was a blur. From the moment I saw Callie the world has been glitching. Maybe it was a dream after all? Maybe I would wake up in a few seconds and find out that I'm still there? I hope I won't. If I would need to be there for another second, I would really die. Die. Death. Dead. Maybe I was already dead. I'm a doctor. If I'm back there it means I'm dead. But I knew I wasn't dead. If I was, I would have seen my mother. And George. And doc. Like in my drowning. Right now I was certainly not dead, because I could feel everything. My body hurt so much... and that's why I feel like I'm back in the woods.

I was floating, in the darkness. Maybe still lying in a forest, maybe in my bed, maybe on a table. Floating. I tried so hard to fight it. To wake up. To move. Something.

But my body didn't want to.

My body was ruined. Defeated. I knew I crashed. I knew I flatlined. But I was back right? Or did my body give up?

I don't know.

All I know now is that in my mind, I was back there. And I always will.

As I was floating, I tried to take a breath. I failed doing that, obviously... my chest hurt. My heart, hurt. Is that even possible? And my head... if just felt like someone came and broke my sculpt, sliced my brain in half, turned in to mush, and then put it back. It hurt so much that I couldn't think. Thinking hurt. My legs were too far away to feel. They seemed far away. They felt far away. I couldn't open my eyes. Why couldn't I open my eyes? It drove me crazy.

So I floated there for a while until the world became less than a blur and more of reality. My eyes felt lighter. I could hear things. Feel things...

Oh my god! It hurts so much I can't... I wanted to calm myself but I couldn't. I felt my already soar heart racing in my broken chest. I felt something warm on my hand. Another hand. A human hand. I knew this hand. It's him! Is it?

I was getting closer and closer. I wanted to reach him. To just freaking wake up. I still couldn't breath. It still hurts to think. I felt the hand squeezing mine and with all the strength I had, I squeezed it back.

"Meredith?" The voice was faint, so far away, yet it was there.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to jump out of bed and hold him. I wanted to cry into his chest. I wanted to just see him.

But I couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"That's okay" he whispered to my ear "just try again" His voice was soft, yet shaky and scared. I tried again. Nothing worked. I was still so far away from him. I squeezed his hand again and he squeezed mine.

"That's okay. Try again later" he squeezed and then let go. I felt him kiss my forehead, or at least I think he did. But I didn't want to try again 'later'. I wanted now. I wanted to see him now.

How did I end up like this?

**Um well this update is kinda weird but you all have been asking me for Meredith's POV after Callie found them. So I know I didn't really explain her condition, but it's more of what she is feeling right now.**

**At the next chapter you'll see how Derek reacted, what's her exact condition, etc...**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!! **


	13. Elastic heart

Derek's POV

Hours seemed like minutes. The next thing I knew after officer Samuel got the call is that I was standing in CHI mercy medical center. Waiting. Looking. Hoping. I stepped in, taking a deep breath, before I accidentally bumped into two familiar faces. Callie and Owen.

"Derek?? What are you doing in here?" Owen asked as he noticed me. Callie looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm looking for my wife! Are they okay? Is she okay??" I asked as I started walking towards the elevators.

"Derek wait!" Callie shouted "she's okay" her smile was a half smile and she didn't sound so sure about that.

"Where is she?" I was getting worried. "She had surgery... she's up in the ICU" Owen grabbed my shoulder lightly and led me towards the right elevator. "What happened to her? And where are the rest?" I was getting more and more confused. No one was telling me anything!

"So listen..." Callie started, "I was on my way to do a guest surgery in this hospital, when I accidentally bumped into them, walking around in the forest. We took them to the hospital right away. And now to Meredith... considering what her friends were telling us, she got most of the hit. She was stuck under one of the wings which caused her some internal damage. She had brain surgery to repair a subdural bleeding. Cristina told us that she seized while they were there, so the rushed her into an emergency surgery. She also had her spleen removed, an aorta repair, and some screws put in her arms and legs in order to repair the broken bones. She had a minor spinal trauma but bed rest should be able to fix it. She should be awake soon but the surgeon who has operated on her head said there was a slight complication that could cause problems. She crashed and flatlines twice but both times she was back at notime. You should be able to see her soon" Callie stopped and breathed, giving me a moment to process everything. I let out a sigh. She was okay. She was really alive and okay. My face lit up.

The elevator stopped ad a nurse led me towards her room. I knew what to expect. I knew she won't look like herself. But I didn't quite expect what I saw.

She was so tiny, lying on that bed. She was pale, almost white... she had a tube down her throat which made my heart ache for her. Her tiny hands had multiple IVs running in them. She looked peaceful though. I sat by her, held her hand, and waited. I waited for something. Some indication that she is going to wake up. I started at her heart monitor, listening to the slow beeps. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My hand didn't let go if hers. I sat there for about 2 hours until I noticed something. Her face expression turned from peaceful to painful. She was starting to feel. I sighed again. Why did she deserve it? I was about to let go of her hand and speak to her surgeons that stood outside, when she squeezed my hand. Lightly. Barely. But she did. I couldn't help but ask her "Meredith?". Why did I do that? It's not like she can respond. Her heartbeat raced a little and I squeezed her hand back and whispered to her ear. "That's okay" I swallowed hard, trying not to cry "just try again". I saw her face fall with pain and disappointment. I squeezed her hand again. She couldn't even open her eyes. Now I was really on the edge of crying. "Just try again later" it was getting too much. I couldn't do it. I laid a light kiss on her ridiculously pale forehead and walked oat of the room.

When I was out, I was met with owen's pitty glare, gazing at my red eyes.

"She'll be okay"

"I know" I really did.

"You shouldn't give up"

"I wasn't planning to. How's Cristina?"

"She's not really injured badly. She's scared and worried for her friends and she really missed me. Or at least that's what she said" he looked at the floor.

"They're all alive, right?" My voice shook.

He nodded and I let out a breath. At least that. I was stepping forward and a tall man stopped me. Apparently, he was Meredith's ortho surgeon. He was good. He showed me her films and x rays and he treated me like a doctor, and not like a family member.

We were talking about who knows what When suddenly a loud noise for Meredith's room was heard. My head spun only to see her heart monitor going crazy. I knew this sight. Ventricular fibrillation. VF.

My world stopped. I just got her back! Why this again?

**Hahaha don't worry she'll be Alright. SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE!!**

**Review please !!**


	14. When we fall asleep, where do we go?

Meredith's POV

I was still floating. Derek has left. I knew he did. Has he given up on me? I was useless. I was probably a vegetable. I was screwed up. I couldn't even open my damn eyes. Useless. Why me? I just wanted to be back.

My thoughts were going wild and suddenly the monitors beeping sound has disappeared. It wasn't beeping anymore. Have I crashed? Flatlined? Probably... I knew I did because of the tension that begun to build in my chest. Probably compressions. Seconds later a wave of electricity shocked my body. It hurt. My whole body jerked. Should I come back? More tension, another shock. What would happen if I don't come back? Another shock. I should stay here. More compressions. But what about Derek? Maybe he still cares? Another shock. And what about Zola? I need to come back. The next shock was so immense that my eyes shot open and suddenly I could feel everything. I saw unfamiliar doctors running over my head. I saw the paddles. I saw my chest, exposed and red. For some reason I still had a tube in my mouth. How great.

"Dr. Grey, can you hear me?" A male voice called as lights were pushed into my eyes. I nodded slightly. Barely. Why was it so hard to move? To think? I turned my head to my side to see a very confused Derek. He was here. Thank god. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open, but I had to make sure he saw me. I had to make sure he knows not to give up on me.

He smiled. I looked at him and he smiled. He walked toward me. I was so tired... just walk faster, Derek, so I can go to sleep! He put his hand on the side of my face and I drifted off.

Derek's POV

A team of doctors rushed to her room as her monitors went crazy. I was standing in the side of the room, watching as they lowered her bed, exposed her chest, and pushed. They pressed on her tiny little chest in order to push blood through her petite body. An ambu bag was immediately connected to her tube. Someone was forcing air into her lungs. They charged to 200. Clear. Nothing.I need you, hang on. Another one, 250. Nothing. Come on Mer, you need to be back! It seemed like they have done it for a million times until her body tensed and her eyes shot open. She was alive. I watched as she looked around the room, confused, scared, probably loosing her mind. Her gorgeous eyes found mine. Her expression softened. She was really alive. She looked tired. Well, she should be. I walked towards her and got her attention before she drifted off.

Everything was okay.

Except for one thing.

The tube.

She didn't cough or breath over it. That part in her brain that is responsible for telling her lungs to breathe got somehow damaged.

That worried me. I knew it could be bad.

But she was okay.

I looked at her peaceful form. Her eyes closed. Her limbs motionless. Her face still pale. But she was sleeping.

Only sleeping.

**Sorry for such a short one AGAIN. Anyways, in the next chapter I would like to include more people other than MerDer (even though they are literally the main characters of my story hehehe). So please tell me who you would like to know about. Thank you all so much for being so supportive!! Ily!!!**

**Review!!!!!**


	15. Dream dream dream

**Guess who's back? I'm so sorry for not updating on this story for a couple of days but it's just that tomorrow is my final math exam (wish me luck!!) and I've been studying for the past days... anyways, it seems like every chapter I write is either extremely short of extremely bad (or both hahaha) but I really hope you'll like this one. Please keep reviewing and please talk to me. I'm lonely, I need friends. Please? Enjoy you lovely readers :)**

Cristina's POV

_She held my hand as we were free falling towards the ground. Everything was a mess. I was a mess. She was a mess. April and Jackson were a mess. Alex was a mess. The plane was one huge freaking mess! We were falling. She held my hand, like saying goodbye. I didn't want to say goodbye! I wanted to live! I had so much more to do! I don't wanna die..._

_But it's too late because we're falling. Free falling._

_Oh no. The plane is now starting to split into pieces. People are screaming. People are currently taking their last breathes. I wanna live. We're gonna die. We are going to die. No. I want more. My breathing quickened. She looked at me, her eyes sad and scared. I don't want to say goodbye. No. And what about Owen? He'll be alone! I'm all alone! We are going to die. No. Please no!!_

_She flew forward. We are going to die. I tightened my seatbelt. We are going to die. We flew from our seats. We are going to die. April screamed in pain as I felt her leg behind my back. We are going to die. I wanted to be home, I wanted to be safe. We are going to die. I am going to die. My blood ran cold. Oh no... oh no!_

_"Cristina!!" Who was calling me?_

_"Cristina wake up!!" Wake up from what?_

_"Cristina!!" What? Who is it?_

_"Cristina you're okay!" No I'm not! I'm going to die!_

"Cristina!!!!!" He shook me awake and my eyes shot open. I wasn't on the plane. Not anymore. It was a dream. Thank god. My body shook a little and I hugged him. Owen was there and he held me.

I'm not going to die.

"Meredith's awake" he whispered. Wait, what did he just say? "Really? I need to see her!" I almost jumped out of bed but his arms kept my from doing it. "Owen, I need to see her" I whispered back. He looked at me with a bit of sadness. "No" he breathed.

"What?"

"Cristina, you can't see her"

"I need to see her. We have gone through this horrible thing together and she practically almost died in my arms and I need to see that she's okay!!" I almost kicked him trying to get up. He stopped me though.

"She's too tired and unstable. You can't see her, not now" he pushed me back to bed.

"What?" I was confused "you said she woke up"

"She crashed"

"What?!" I almost cried "again?"

"We got her back, she woke up for like a minute. She is still intubated and she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open..." he sighed

"Oh my god..."

"You can see her later. Let her get stronger" he whispered. I nodded and hugged him.

"I didn't think the nightmares would be so... real" I croaked through my tears. "I know" he said sympathetically and stroked my hair. Eventually, I fell asleep again.

Lexie's POV (Finally!)

Derek called. They found them. They are safe and being treated. All alive, so far...

I was on my way back home from the hospital, with Zola, when Derek called. He sounded confused and he didn't really tell me about the exact condition they were all in. All I know is that someone is too unstable to move. That's why they are still in CHI mercy and not at Seattle Grace mercy west.

I breathed, trying to fight tears. But why was I crying? They are alive, and okay! They survived until now. They can do this.

I sighed again, letting out a quiet sob. It didn't go unnoticed by Zola, though... she was smart. Maybe too smart. She was already talking (ish) and she somehow knows how to read people. Nervous people. Like me.

"Aunt Lexie?" She asked

"What Zozo?" I tried to smile while responding

"Are you cryin'?"

"Actually... I am, a little" I laughed

"But why? Do you miss my mommy too? 'Cuz daddy also cries a lot. He said that he misses her lots and lots"

"Yes Zola, I miss your mommy" I wasn't lying.

"Aunt Lexie, where is my mommy?"

"She's not too far away Zozo, She is hurt but she'll be back very soon" this time I really hope I wasn't lying.

"Hurt? My mommy is hurt? Did she fall from the swing In a playgroun'? Because I did once, and it hurt me lots"

I couldn't help but laugh

"Sure Zozo, She did. She fell," out if the freaking sky!!! "But she's okay now, daddy's with her"

"Good. 'Cuz I want to show my mommy the new drawing I made"

"You will, very soon"

"Daddy said that uncle Mark will be taking me to daycare tomorro' "

"Oh really?" Mark? Ughh.

"Yep. He said he'll get me doughnubs"

"He'll get you what?"

"Doughnubs! But the yummy ones with the chocolate and sprinkle'"

"Oh! You mean doughnuts!"

"Yep"

We both giggled as I parked the car and carried Zola inside. I made her a quick dinner, she bathed, and I tucked her into bed.

"Good night, Zozo, what do you wish to dream?"

"I know what I want to dream about Aunt Lexie! I'm going to dream about my mommy!"

I smiled.

"Sweet dreams"


	16. Skyfall

**Oh my god I'm finally and officially done with my exams (!!) and for those of you who care, my math exam earlier today went pretty good ;) anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I would (hopefully) update much faster from now on, enjoy. More merder today!**

Meredith's POV

I think I might have slept for about a day until I woke up again. I woke up but I couldn't even get myself to open my eyes. I listen carefully to my steady, yet slow, heartbeat as I tried to ignore the horrible feeling i had. Can you guess what it was? That's right. Pain. My head hurt. My belly hurt. My arms and legs hurt. My chest hurt. And my throat- of course- hurt too. Well why wouldn't it? I had, and still have, a tube stuck in it. Forcing air into my lungs. But why was it still there? Why didn't they extubate me? Do I have some brain damage? Hopefully not because this tube hurts like hell. And then my head, which I'm 100% sure was opened up, it just pounded and pounded... my brain is on fire. Come on brain, I want to open my eyes! It took me a while but finally I was able to open my eyes.

It was all blurry at first. White lights. A heart monitor. A ventilator. Was i in the ICU? It didn't look like Seattle Grace thought. What even happened? Why can't I remember? Again, it took my messed up brain another moment until I finally remembered what happened.

Our plane crashed.

It really happened.

It wasn't another bad dream.

I was hurt.

Because our plane crashed!

Oh no...

Is Cristina okay? And April? And Jackson and Alex? Are they alive? Did they survive?? They had to. They have to be okay. They are okay._ Meredith, breathe_.

That's funny I told myself to breathe though. Because i couldn't.

I shifted my head a little bit as the sensation of the rest of my injured body came back to me. I looked around. I was in a blue hospital gown, I had a cast on my right leg and countless bandages. I felt the staples in my abdomen, I must have had surgery in there too. Well that's just great. But where is everyone? Thinking made me tired. I tried to speak, to call for someone. I wanted someone to come and take out that tube. Or just someone to be here to hold my hand. Wait, my hand. I tried to shift it. It moved. But what about my legs?i tried them. Moving as well. I'm not paralyzed, yay me.

This thought made me laugh a little.

Then I started coughing the tube out. That was good, it meant my lungs are ready to function by their own. I continued to cough but no one came. The more I coughed that more my head pounded. Oh I feel terrible... where is Derek? He should be here.

What if I just try to remove the tube myself?

Looking back, it's very good I was way too tired to do that, because that's a terrible idea.

"Meredith?" He's here. I looked up and saw him and Owen running into the room.

"Grey, is it the tube?" Owen asked as he looked at me and then at my monitors. I nodded. Just get it out! It hurts!

"Okay Meredith, hang on. You're doing great" Derek held my hand. Finally.

"Grey, I would need you to cough as strong as you can on my count, okay?" It was Owen again. I nodded again.

"One, two, three!" He said as I coughed it out. It was out. It was out.

On three, I was free.

Derek's POV

"Good morning" Owen told me as we walked through the halls of CHI mercy hospital, looking at the charts of the residents. We started the morning by going to the room that occupied Cristina, Jackson, Alex, and April. The room was big and was splited into four pieces. They were asleep when we walked by them, but as soon as Owen saw Cristina, he couldn't help but crawl in bed with her.

I must say I was jealous.

I should check on Meredith. I knew she was sleeping, I didn't want to interrupt her much, but I have to see her.

I pressed the elevator button that will lead me to the ICU and suddenly Owen rushed from behind and snuck in with me.

"How is Cristina?"

"She's well. Feeling better... but she, um, has some nightmares"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Have you heard anything about Grey?"

"Actually, no. I'm heading to the ICU to check on her"

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all, let's go"

We walked out and a familiar nurse led us towards the 'room' where Meredith was. My wife. My love. My life. Just from walking down the hall I knew something was wrong. I walked a little faster to see her body shaking slightly and her heart rate begging to get unstable. I was right. I shot a stressed look to Owen and we both rushed in.

"Meredith?" I asked. She looked up. Her gorgeous eyes were now nothing more than a mixture of fear and pain. I don't exactly know why, but I felt guilty.

"Grey, is it the tube?" Owen leaned over her and asked. She nodded, painfully. I held her hand and smiled at her, trying to somehow calm her down. "Okay Meredith, hang on. You're doing great" her eyes calmed a little and she squeezed my hand back.

Owen instructed her to cough it out. She did. She was free.

I immediately handed her a small cup of water with a straw. She sipped it slowly and took a breathe. She could breath! She is okay.

"I-II-Is everyone... else... o-okay?" She kind of asked, her voice was weak and weird. It didn't sound like her.

I nodded and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Owen asked. "I, um... n-n-not g... great" she had a hard time talking. Her eyes were barely staying open and she fought to stay awake. I noticed that. "Tired?" She nodded with her eyes closed.

"You're back" I whispered to her ear. She smiled, and once again fell asleep.

"I love you"

**Well that's it for today :) REVIEW! Please!!!**


	17. Hotline bling

Meredith's POV

It has been almost a month since the crash and we were all finally discharged from the hospital. Everyone moved into my place. Alex, April, Jackson... even Cristina moved in. We all still needed some kind of help, we all needed to be resting and observed. So we figured that we can help each other.

My house now looked like a hospital. We had IV bags in the kitchen, just in case, countless pain meds, gauze, bandages... everything. Derek and I were still living in my room, April slept on the couch downstairs because of her leg, Alex and Jackson shared George's old room, and Cristina lived in Izzie's old one. It was nice. I liked it.

It was one Monday that I woke up and Derek wasn't there. He left to the hospital, he had to work. I opened my eyes and yawned. Today my back ached. Like really badly. It just seemed like every day, the universe will choose an area in my body, and make it hurt. Badly. So today the universe chose my back.

I painfully sat up and waited for the dizziness to disappear and for the Black spots in my vision to clear. I took a deep breath. I needed the pain meds.

But they were all stocked in the kitchen and I couldn't force myself to even get out of my bed.

How smart.

I tried to stand up but pain shot through my spine and a loud whimper escaped my mouth.

"Meredith? You okay?" It was Cristina who heard me and immediately knocked on the door. When I couldn't get myself to answer she kicked the door open.

"What happened? What do you need?" She asked as she hopped over to my side. I took a deep painful breath again and whispered "meds. Please" she nodded and ran, or more like limped, downstairs. After a few minutes that seemed like a decade, she came back to my room.

"Mer there's a problem..."

"Hmm?" I tried to ask while fighting my soar back.

"Weareoutofmeds" Cristina mumbled silently

"What?"

"We are out of meds"

"No we're not, yesterday there were 3 more bottles left!"

"I know but there are no meds in the bottom drawer, and I checked the top ones too"

"Well that's weird"

"Maybe April knows... do you want me to ask her?"

"Yes p... please"

"Just hang in there mer... I'll be back" she said and walked out. I focused on my breathing but then my mind trailed off by the sound of whimpering coming out of the guest's bathroom. With all of the strength that I had, I stood up and walked to the bathroom. The door was locked so I knocked and sat down by it.

"Hello? April is that you?" I asked

Nothing

"Open the door"

"Please go" I heard April mumble in between sobs.

"April? What's wrong??" I called for her "unlock the door please!"

"Meredith go away!"

"No!"

"Go... please go... I'm f-fine"

"So open the door and let me see for myself that you're fine"

There was a loud sigh and the door unlock. I pushed it to find April sitting on the bathroom floor, her injured leg layed by the bathtub and her cheeks were red and swollen for tears. Her phone was on the side of her hand, showing some email, and a few bottles of pills were on the sink, wide open. An open water bottle was in one of her hands, and one bottle of pills in her other.

No. This can't be true.

"April," I whispered "please tell me I'm wrong"

She looked at me and shook her head.

"No.." I mumbled. Did she try to fucking kill herself? Did she loose her mind?

"What's this?" I asked as I slowly sat by her and pointed at her phone screen.

"This?" She asked sadly "this is my breaking point"

"What?" I was confused. "This is the point I broke. The point that I realized how pathetic my life is. I'm a disappointment. I'm bad at everything. I'm a bad person, a bad friend, a bad virgin, hey I'm not even a virgin anymore! My leg hurts like hell, I might never walk normal again in my life! And apparently, I'm a bad doctor who can't even pass her stupid boards" she cried and I held her hand.

"April... you can't know..." I whisper and she shoves the phone into my eyesight. I read it.

_Dear dr. April kepner,_

_Unfortunately, you haven't passed your oral boards of surgery and will have to repeat the exam in order to continue your career as a doctor and become a surgical attending. We are very sorry and wish you the best luck at your exam's retake._

I was shocked. How could April not pass? And I know it's a selfish thought, but after all, did I pass?

"April, it's not a reason to play with your life. You and I both know very very well how quickly it could all end. You have survived this far, do you really want a second of disappointment to ruin it? Please April, you are loved! You are an amazing person and an amazing friend, and about the virgin part, hey, I'm a bigger whore than you, a much bigger one to be honest. But please don't do this. I need you. You need yourself. Your future patients need you. Don't you want to fall in love with someone? Have a family? Save lives? You can't waste your life! And I'm talking out of experience..."

"What do you mean? Did you...?"

"Yeah... kind of... not really... it's just that... when we were interns, there was this hard time in my life. I was depressed, and then there was my mother, and Derek, and my dad, that didn't make my life any easier... so one day I just fell into the water while treating a patient of a ferry accident. And it was freezing. So I kind of just..." I couldn't speak anymore. The memories were just too much.

"Give up?" She asked. I nodded. It has been a while until she spoke again.

"I don't know what I thought to myself"

"I know... it was just a misjudgment"

"Thank you"

"Sure... but April, how many did you take?" I ask and take the bottle out of her little hands.

"Four"

"Oh my god... at least you're okay"

"Yeah"

Another wave of stabbing attacked my spine and I moaned in pain.

"You okay?"

"It's my back. It... hurts like ... h-hell!"

April handed me a pill and I laughed. Ironic.


	18. Thinking out loud

**sorry I've been gone for so long... I had a medical issue that sorta stopped me from writing, I'm kind of fine now :)**

**In this chapter there will be a new character, dr. Travis. You'll understand who he is very soon.**

**Enjoy;**

Dr. Travis' POV

In the 20 years I've been working as psychologist, i have never encountered something like this. When Owen Hunt called me, I was more than glad to fly to Seattle and help his team of doctors. But when I was told about their case, I knew this was going to be hard.

I sat on the chair in the conference room at Seattle Grace hospital and waited for the residents to come in. Oh, a little correction, they are apparently no longer residents.

First off, Cristina yang.

She walked into the room with a sigh, and sat down by me. "Why am I here?" She asked. I could see the frustration. "Good morning Cristina" I smiled at her frowning face. "It's dr.yang, sir, and please answer my question. Why am I here?" I shifted a little in my chair and cleared my throat. "You're here so I can make sure you are mentally okay and ready to go back to work" I told her "and please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. My name is dr. Travis, but you can call me Tom if you want" I smiled again. "Okay, hi Tom. Can I go now?" She was loosing her patience. I sighed and closed the open chart infront of me.

"How are you doing lately Dr. Yang?"

"Good. I'm doing great. No pain. I haven't gone crazy. I'm okay. Can I leave now? please?"

"Listen, if you cooperate, then we can get through this much quicker"

"This is pathetic"

"You know what's more pathetic?"

"The fact that your name is Tom? And you're all full of sunshines and rainbows?"

"No. It's pathetic that you're pretending to be okay"

"I am not pretending!" She got mad now. There was a silence then.

"Dr. Yang, do you sleep?" I suddenly asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you slept through a full night?"

She sighed and looked at the floor, I smirked as she looked up at me and said "the night before the plane crash. I haven't slept a full night ever since, honestly" it was so quiet I could barely hear it.

"And why is that?"

"Why can't I sleep?"

"Yes"

"I don't know. You're the shrink. You tell me."

"You're right. I've gotten the information that you have been experiencing some nightmares. Am I correct?"

She nodded. "But I don't have them anymore" she added.

"I see" I took off my glasses "then why can't you sleep?"

"I'm not even trying to fall asleep, honestly"

"And is that because you're scared?"

"It is"

"What are you scared of?"

"The dark. I can't close my eyes because then I'll be back to the woods. It's pathetic, but I'm scared that if I'll fall asleep, something will happen and I won't be there to save my friends"

"Do you currently live with the rest of the survivors?"

"Yeah. We decided to help each other out. We live at mer's"

"I see. And you are scared that if you fall asleep something will happen to one of them? And you won't be there to help?"

"As I said, pathetic"

"Actually, it's not pathetic at all" I sighed. "What happened when you went to sleep your first night in the woods? After the crash?"

"What does it have to do with anything?"

"Answer my question please"

"I, um.. I woke up to April screaming and Meredith seizing"

"Exactly. Deep down in your brain, you still have that fear of waking up and seeing your friends die"

She looked at me a little confused.

I continued, "Have you been able to sleep ever since that night?"

"No"

"You are not okay. Not being able to sleep is not okay"

"I don't see a problem with that. I sleep, not a lot, but I sleep"

"Listen, Dr. Yang, you and your friends were the only survivors of an airplane that crashed, killing more than 50 people. Considering this, you are in a great condition. I am willing to clear you for surgery as soon as you sleep 3 whole nights. In a row. Don't lie to me, and don't lie to yourself. The thing that you have to understand is that you are a human. A human needs sleep, and a human makes mistakes some times. Your friends are completely fine, you are all out of woods, you're all out of danger. You can't always be the hero, Cristina. Sleep. Trust me, nothing will happen, the world won't end, no one will die. Sleep three nights, Cristina. When you are done, I would be more than happy to sign this paper" I said as I lifted up the yellow paper. I then pushed it back into the chart and looked at her. "Until then, we are done. You are free to leave"

She nodded and left quietly.

Cristina's POV

That night I layed in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I have to sleep. Why can't I just close my eyes and sleep? I sighed. Dr. Travis was right. I really am not okay.

I jumped out of bed and started walking around. Everyone was sleeping. I peeked into Meredith's room, and saw Derek and her snuggling. he held her so tightly I'm surprised she could even breath. They looked so peaceful together, so safe, so happy, they fitted each other perfectly. Next to them was a crib with Zola. A happy family. I smiled.

I knew what I had to do.

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. I started digging out all of my stuff as I dialed his number. I pushed all of my stuff into a suitcase and he finally picked up.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice asked.

"Owen? It's me"

"Cristina? It's 3 am. Why are you calling?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not"

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I go back to live with you? Please?"

"Sure. Right now?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Drive safe Chris"

"Thanks"

"Bye"

"Wait Owen!"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"


End file.
